"Big Papi"
"Big Papi" (portrayed by Gustav Cannon) is an human arms dealer from Tokyo. He primarliy operates out of his apartment in the Industrial District, and takes pride in handling his business alone. He has never told anyone his true birth name. Description Appearance While he himself was born in Japan, Papi's family is of North American descent. He is Caucasian (most likely Scandinavian), with an average build and posture. Papi keeps his hair neatly trimmed, and has fair skin and deep blue eyes. He weighs 180 lbs and stands at 6 feet and 1 inch. When he has something to do, Papi wears an all-black outfit, composed of a button-up dress shirt, lean dress pants, dress shoes, and a brass belt. He has been known to call this "Casual Friday". Personality An ambitious businessman, Papi is recognized for his unpredictable decision-making. Proven problematic to more organized folk, he makes his decisions based on the circumstances, not any sort of former planning. Papi's focus on his business can often be mistaken for greed, as he often takes any chance he can to add to his bank account, even going so far as to intercept high-value packages belonging to dangerous and powerful factions. Papi, having spent his life working with machines as inanimate objects, has a strong hatred for people who use heavy cybernetic enhancement, androids, and other "sentient machines". Relationships ZEUS Papi met ZEUS in December of 2081 when the cyborg needed help extracting and disabling a tracker chip that the Guild of the Old Ones had surgically implanted on his brain. Offering a large sum of money, Papi agreed and used his engineering skills to remove the chip. Ever since then, the two have been good friends, working together to further each others objectives and goals, even while Papi despises most cyborgs. Robert Robert met Papi while planning the ambush in Tunnel C6 (as seen in "Buyer's Remorse"). The two are not necessarily "friends", but have a mutual respect for one another, primarily due to the similarities in their professions. Cordelia Ever since she double-crossed the group, Papi, along with the rest of the group, have been extremely angry with Cordelia. Papi has even gone so far as to say that when he finds her again, he will "personally put one between her eyes". Statistics Abilities Proficiencies Saving Throws: Endurance, Charisma Skills: Stamina, Investigation, Mechanics, Seduction Equipment: Submachine Guns, Fusion Weapons, Heavy Armor, Engineer's Tools, Gunsmith's Tools, Chemistry Kits Character Information Goals Currently, Papi's goals are quite vague. He has made it clear that he intends to expand his business, implying that personal wealth is one of his main motivations. Notable Items Weapons * "Mommy Gun" * "Sausage" * Omicron T56-C Fusion Rifle * Jack Knife Equipment * Shiratora Comm Piece * Engineer's Tools * Gunsmith's Tools * Bulletproof Vest * Chimera M4/AGR = Cybernetics As explained earlier, Papi has a deep-rooted cynicism toward bionics and cybernetics of any kind. Hence, does not currently have any cybernetics of any sort. Trivia * Although it is not confirmed, Gustav Cannon is believed to have named his character after Boston Red Sox player, David Ortiz. * Papi is sometimes referred to as Big Daddy, although Dabmeister has stated that he would prefer to have that nickname. * Papi is very unorganized in his dealings, and often describes himself as the "McDonalds of Illegal Firearms". He is known to keep all his weapons unloaded, in a pile in the corner of his bedroom. * "Big Papi" has made it clear that he enjoys giving his personal equipment names, such as his custom weapons; "The Mommy Gun" and "Sausage". Most of these names are intentionally comedic. Category:Characters Category:Characters in Night City Category:Player Characters Category:Player Characters in Night City